1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an emergency call button for vehicles, in particular, for motor vehicles, comprising at least one actuator part for actuating at least one trigger by being movable out of a rest position.
2. Description of the Related Art
In connection with motor vehicles, it is known to trigger an alarm with the police or an automotive roadside assistance service in a dangerous situation, for example, in the case of an accident or a vehicle break down, by means of a pre-programmed communication sending device.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an emergency call button for a vehicle in which in a simple way an emergency call can be triggered but an accidental actuation of the button, for example, by children, can be reliably prevented.
In accordance with the present invention, this is achieved in that the actuator part is secured in its rest position against movement.
As a result of the embodiment according to the invention, the actuator part is locked against actuation in its rest position. In order to trigger the emergency call, first the locking action of the actuator part must be deactivated and then the actuator part must be moved from this release position into a position for triggering the emergency call. Accordingly, the emergency call button can trigger the emergency call only when at the same time two different courses of movement are carried out. These different courses of movement cannot be performed accidentally, for example, by playing children. Accordingly, this switch or button is secured reliably against accidental triggering. Still, when the operator is familiar with the courses of movement, the switch can be actuated in a simple way so that in an emergency situation the emergency call can be quickly triggered.